The Sabrina Spellman Movie/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Sabrina Spellman Movie. *''starts with the 20th Century Fox and Sidney Kimmel Entertainment logos'' *''title reads "20th Century Fox Presents," "A Sidney Kimmel Entertainment Production," and "in association with Sony Wonder"'' *''flying across the sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate pig on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate witch on a dinghy'' *'Smee:' a trunk I got it! I got it! I got it! *'Captain Hook:' Squints Dingy ahoy. then looks down to tell someone something Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! *'Jim Hawkins:' Dinghy off the port bow! *'Lord Farquaad's Guards:' off-screen Dinghy off the port bow! *'Map (As Pirate):' Captain, dinghy off the... is slammed on the face by a door as a Disney pirate walks on the deck *'Hector Barbossa:' Dinghy. the witch pirate on the dinghy onto the ship, along with the trunk *'Smee:' I got it! I got it! *'Captain Hook:' Where is it? *'Smee:' It's right here, captain. *'Captain Hook:' the trunk I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Tickets to Blue's Movie! pirate pigs cheer and they set sail to the movie theater, singing the BlueBob PuppyPants Theme Song *'Captain Hook and Other Pirates:' Who lives in a House in the earth? Sabrina Spellman. Absorbent and blue and porous is she? Sabrina Spellman. If nautical nonsense be something you wish? Sabrina Spellman. Then drop off the deck and flop like a human? Sabrina Spellman! Sabrina Spellman Sabrina Spellman! Sabrina Spell-Man! Sabrina Spellman! Pirates hog the snack bar and get some popcorn while music still plays. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts *'French Narrator:' start out on the familiar planet earth in space. Ah, the earth. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... wet. camera submerges inside the earth until it stops in front of Roxanne's Restaurant. Our story begins in the planet earth's popular eatery, Roxanne's Restaurant, where... *''camera pans down into earth in front of Frederica's bakery'' *'Police:' Back off!! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens *'French Narrator:' Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? *''screen pans out to show Roxanne's Restaurant is surrounded by cops.'' *'Roxanne:' Please settle down. to Roxanne's Restaurant We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me manager gets here. *'Female Character:' off-screen Look, there she is. *''black boat with orange flames drives up; Blue's leg, wearing a black boot with an orange snake on it in the shape of an "S", steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped, Sabrina climbs out of the limousine. She walks toward Roxanne's Restaurant and blows a bubble'' *'Sabrina:' Talk to me, Rox. *'Roxanne:' Oh. It started out as a simple order: a hot dog with mustard. When the customer took a bite, no mustard! cries, but Sabrina slaps her *'Sabrina:' Get a hold of yourself, Roxanne. I'm going in. walks in and sees a character, extremely nervous, looking at her hot dog. Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. puts a briefcase down on a table. Everything's gonna be just fine. *'Maggie Pesky:' I'm really scared here, lady. *'Sabrina:' the briefcase. You got a name? *'Maggie Pesky:' Nervously Maggie, (Gulps) Pesky. *'Sabrina:' on gloves. You got a family, Maggie? chokes over her words, unable to speak. Sabrina snaps. Come on, Maggie, Stay with me. Let's hear about the family. *'Maggie Pesky:' I got a mother father and two beautiful brothers and a baby sister. *'Sabrina:' on a headset from the briefcase. That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Maggie Pesky. *'Maggie Pesky:' What? *'Sabrina:' picks a tug of mustard out from her briefcase with some tweezers. ''Say "mustard." ''dramatically and slowly attempts to put the mustard on the hot dog. She then kicks the door open, Maggie Pesky in her arms. The crowd gasps. The mustar on the hot dog sparkles. Order up. *(More to come) Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts